


Autumn Goodbye

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: On a fall afternoon, Padmé and Obi-Wan try to put the past behind them.
Collections: Obidala Network





	Autumn Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

Disclaimers: Star Wars never was, nor never will be, mine  
to have and to hold until the end of my days.  
Author’s Note: *Blows a Kiss* Oh, it feels good to be back! How long has it been since I last wrote a  
fic? FAR TOO LONG! And what is my excuse, you might say? Well, School happened. =)  
It’s my Senior year, and soon I’ll be in college!!! YIKES!!!

I need some Obidala in my system… especially after watching Episode II! YES! Oh, and this is NOT a songfic based on the Britany Spears song. I just thought the title fit the story.

Autumn Goodbye  
by: Theed

Great shades of flame and crimson and rust painted themselves across the ancient Naboo forest. The brilliance danced past the gnarled limbs as each leaf sailed and flew with the swaying breeze. Eventually they looped and fell, stacking themselves into small clusters atop the waxy grass, only to be picked up again by the wind, and in writhing whirlwinds they would stream over the forest floor.

Padmé caught one of the leaves in her hand, feeling the ginger paper between her fingers. It was so delicate, this thing that once held so much vibrancy… Then she let it escape once again into the skipping airstreams as more leaves brushed up against her cheeks and chestnut curls. All above her she could see the colander of sunshine through the bleeding tree branches, the gold glistening against everything it touched.

The afternoon was enchanting…

Suddenly, she felt a bluster as hundreds of leaves came propelling down over her head. They covered her face and slipped into her hood, slid down her dress and off her fingertips. The kaleidoscope of tints consumed her, tickling all over her skin, and out rang her bell-like laughter. Drinking in the beauty of the season, she could not remember when she was this happy.

“Isn’t fall wonderful!?” came a voice from behind her. Obi-Wan raised his arm as more leaves fell from the arching trees like snow during the silver winters.

Padmé continued to smile as they glided down her rosy nose and cheeks, the deep shades matching her lips. “Oh, yes…” Obi-Wan lowered his arms, and the leaves subsided, and she looked up and saw the branched ceiling once more, the limbs reaching high up into the sky. The painted marvels piled around her ankles, and she paused for a moment, soaking in the loveliness. Although she knew she would need to shake her dress to be free of the leaves, she chose to remain in them. Turning, Obi-Wan smirked playfully.

“Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve played in the leaves?” he asked.

“I’m sure it’s been far too long.” She stepped out of the pile and swished her wool skirts. Her cherry cloak hung loosely, sagging just below her shoulders. Padmé felt Obi-Wan’s gentle hands gathering and tucking her cloak back securely around her. The tiny hairs raised on the back of her neck. She felt his calm breathing in her ear. If only it could always have been like this, always be like this…

His hands drifted from her neck down her slim arms and around her bulging waist. Gently massaging her stomach, Obi-Wan kissed her temple ever so lightly, so lightly Padmé wasn’t sure it was only the trailing wind. She wanted to tell him something, something that had been lingering on her mind for the longest time, but she never quite knew when the best time would come. “Obi-Wan?”

“Shhhh…. Don’t say anything… Just let it all flow around you and through you… Don’t remember your mistakes or shortcomings nor your accomplishments… Just be, Padmé. Just be alive and vibrant and aware of the beauty around you. Let it cleanse you through…”

Padmé let herself fall into him, feeling his protection against her. He wouldn’t let anyone touch her or hurt her. Obi-Wan felt too much grief and duty to let another close soul slip from his grasp.

“We have to move on, Padmé, no matter what happens. We loved him, you and I. But he’s gone now. Nothing we can do will ever change that.”

She pushed herself off of him. “No! I refuse to believe that. It was our doing that drove him. It will be our doing that brings him back.”

“He is beyond us,” Obi-Wan whispered as he took one step towards her and gently rested his hands on her shoulders. “It’s not a fact I can live with, but I accept it. You must do the same.” He rubbed his palm across her cheek.

Padmé suddenly became aware of her trailing tears. She thought she’d forgotten how to cry…

Obi-Wan drew her in, wrapping his arm around the back of her head. “You know I hate to see you like this.”

The wind blew rustic leaves into her tangled curls. “Why did you create this for me? It’s just an illusion, a lie.”

She felt him sigh and watched as he waved his hand through the air. The beautiful autumn afternoon dripped down as grass met with sky met with sunshine, and before Obi-Wan’s hand fell to his side, the scene vanished from them, and the dull, cold walls of the space cruiser were with them once more.

“I thought you might like the change.”

“Oh, I loved the change,” she answered, “but it is only a mask that will be cast aside sometime. You cannot paint over my sorrows.”

Obi-Wan cupped her chin in his hands. “It kills me to see you like this, and I haven’t helped you at all. I’ve failed again, haven’t I?”

Padmé frowned and kissed his cheek. “You have never failed me. Besides,” she said, smiling, “you taught me the one thing, the only thing, that I shall never forget.” She paused before continuing, not knowing if he’d truly believe her.

“What?”

Padmé grinned. “I forgot. I forgot everything that ever got me here and everything that will possess my life from now on. I forgot the empty feelings, the hollow words. I forgot what it felt like not to be loved.”

Drawing her hair away from her face, Obi-Wan smiled, bent down, and kissed her, and as he did, the sweet, crisp autumn dripped down around them once more.

The End


End file.
